Bakura's Misadventures
by Shes Uhh Miistake
Summary: Ryou is in college in NY, and he is sharing an apartment with Bakura. While Ryou is out in the big city enjoying life, Bakura struggles with the 21st century and has misadventures in the apartment.. R and R!


Hello, hello! I finally decided 2 write a fic, as u can see… this is mainly about Bakura.. and his misadventures at the new apartment…

PS- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

My Hikari and his friends all got scholarships to some university in New York. Ryou rented and apartment for us. He was excited. I wasn't. he was looking forward to leaving Japan. Yet again, I wasn't. I thought leaving Japan would be enough. But Ra sent more trouble my way.

One day, my Hikari had gone out grocery shopping, and when he comes back, he hands me a black and white composition book. I stared at it. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's a diary," Ryou answered, closing the fridge. I grinned for a minute. But then I remembered I didn't know what a journal was. I became impatient again. "Well what's it for?" I asked in a demanding way. "You write in it," my Hikari answered.

"Why?" I asked. "So you can come back and read it and remember how your days were," Ryou answered. "Are you saying I have a problem with memory loss?" I asked. "Of course not!" Ryou said. He rolled his eyes. "Just write how your day was, what you did, your feelings for the day, etcetera, etcetera." And then he left to go to his afternoon classes.

I really didn't like the idea of this whole "diary" thing, so I hid it under my bed, along with: a box of month-old pizza, a lot of paper, a box of Cheez-Itz, and whole bunch of other things.

After I did that, I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. I stopped on a channel that had the Fanta commercial. I just love that song. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. And then I got up and danced and sang into the remote. _Don't you wanta, wanta Fanta? _After that, the show began. "And now, back to _Life in Maple High School_…" came a man's voice.

It sounded interesting, so I watched it. A girl with red hair stormed into another girl's room. "I can't believe you, Lucy!" the redhead cried. "You read my diary!" "I didn't mean to, Nora," Lucy said. "I just needed some juicy gossip!" "So you read my diary?" Nora cried. "I can't believe you! Now everyone knows about me and Craig!" Nora ran away crying.

The scene changed, and I believe it was Nora's room. The door to her room opened, and in came Lucy. "Nora," Lucy said. "I really am sorry." Nora sat at her desk, still crying. "Diaries are private things," Nora said. "No one reads them, except for the owner. You were my best friend. I thought you would know that."

An idea popped into my head. I turned the TV off and went to my room to dig my diary out. Then I sat down at the dining table and looked through the empty pages. _All of it will be filled with what I want it to be filled with. How fun! _I chuckled evilly.

I got a pen and opened to he first page. Then I began to write.

Ways To Get Back At The Pharaoh 

-Kill him (but how?)

-Blackmail him (I know where he keeps his very secret things! Muahahahaha!)

-Break his Millennium Puzzle… oh wait, I've already tried that

After that, I went blank. I didn't feel so evil anymore. These plans aren't evil!! _Let's just face it_, I thought. _I'm not evil enough_. I thought I would call an old friend…

I picked up the device that my Hikari always used to call people. He told me it was called a "phone". I picked it up and put it against my ear. A buzzing noise flowed into my ear. I gasped and dropped the phone. "This is dangerous!" I exclaimed. "Someone will get stung in the ear one of these days!" I stood there and stared at the phone for a while. Then I took a deep breath and picked the phone up once more. Before I put the phone against my ear, I pushed a bunch of numbers, just as Ryou did. Then I put the phone against my ear.

It began to ring on the other line. I smiled. I had just accomplished something all by myself. And phone is modern technology! And then somebody picked up. "Progressive Auto Insurance of Tulsa, how may I help you?" came a female's voice. "Hello," I said back. "Who is this?" came the female's voice. "Don't you remember me?" I said. "No, sorry, I don't recall," she said. "Who are you?" "I'm Bakura!" I said. "Who are you looking for, Bakura?" she asked me. "Marik," I said. "Is he here?" "Bakura, I think you have the wrong number. There is no Mark here." "No, no!" I said. "Not Mark! Marik! M-A-R-I-K! Isis, don't you know your own brother?" "My name isn't Isis," the lady said. "My name is Stephanie. And I really think you have the wrong number." "But-" I said. "Good day!" said Stephanie and she hung up. The buzzing noise returned, and so I put the phone back.

_What a put down_, I thought. I didn't feel proud of myself anymore. Oh, sure, I used modern technology. To make a nemesis in Tulsa!! Oh, Ra, I don't even know where Tulsa is!

I decided once again that having a journal or diary or whatever people call it was just dumb. Either that, or it was plainly for girls. O.o

Then I spent the rest of the time watching TV. I watched many stupid shows. _Pimp My Ride_, _Room Raiders_, _Date My Mom_ (Ra, that title scared me!), and finally _TRL_. (A/N: I don't have MTV on my cable thingy, so I'm not really sure of how the listings really are, so don't send flame 4 it!! ;)

Just as _TRL_ ended, Ryou walked in with a box of pizza. "FOOD!" I cried and grabbed the box of pizza from Ryou. Ryou smiled. "Hello to you too," he said as he hung his coat. "How was your day?" "Okay," I said with a mouth full of pizza. I swallowed. "Where's Tulsa?" Ryou looked confused. "In Oklahoma," he replied. "Why?" I shook my head. "No reason," I said.

This "life" in America was going to take more getting used to then I thought….

So there you have it…. That diary part… I know ya'll probably think it's kinda worthless…. But the story was originally supposed to be a diary. But I changed my mind. So hope ya'll like the first chappie… I'll put up another one.. If you want me to.. SO REVIEW ALREADY!!


End file.
